Se busca alma gemela
by La piketua
Summary: Cho trabaja en una empresa como diseñadora, no esta feliz con su vida y todavía anda en busca de su alma gemela. Acompáñala en su viaje de sorpresas y emociones...y descubre si encuentra o no...a su media naranja.


NUEVA HISTORIA

os he traído una historia que surgió de la nada, no sabía con que pareja escribirla pero resulto que una lectora me pidió que escribiera un Cho/Herm...y pues aquí lo empece.

Este primer CAP va dedicado a: SoDawnBeautiful 1 BESOS GUAPA

Siempre he creído que mi vida a sido un completo desastre, desde pequeña crecí viendo películas infantiles, ya sabes esas películas en las que hay una princesa y luego aparece el príncipe, la salva y se casan...y son felices para siempre.

Definitivamente algo me sucedió en el camino de mi desarrollo, porque es que...jamás encontré a mi príncipe azul, jamás haye a alguien que me conplementara.

A mis veinticuatro años sigo soltera, trabajando en una oficina de las más prestigiosas, diseñamos pasarelas y todo ese mundo de la moda...yo, diseño trajes...soy cómo quien dice...la cabeza de la institución, sin mi...no tendrían todas esas vestimentas hermosas cada año.

Cualquiera diría que soy una mujer con suerte y que tengo todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, pero no estaría más lejos de la realidad, porque la verdad es que no tengo nada...no tengo nada...y aunque les sorprenda me causa risa ese echo.

-Cho...necesitamos diseños de verano, a trabajar mujer...no te quedes mirando el papel.- allí esta una de las personas que más odió en el mundo, es tan odioso...ese Rubio prepotente de Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido una patada en los óvulos, a veces me despierto con unas ganas inmensas de asesinarlo, luego recuerdo que estas empresas son del y que con sólo tronar sus dedos yo estaría de patitas en la calle...si...dramático.

-Si Malfoy...ya comienzo.- susurre antes de tomar un lápiz, no se porqué el rubio no se ha ido de mi oficina. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué haga el diseño en dos minutos? Esto conlleva su tiempo y dedicación.

-Si no le molesta señor, me podría dejar sola para mi concentración.- le pedí dócilmente, el me miraba muy serio y luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, perdiendose en esta con una rapidez increíble.

¡Al fin! ¡Estoy sola! Ojalá y mi felicidad hubiese durado lo suficiente como para que el sabor de alegría no se esfumara al ver que la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba una cabellera castaña que en mi vida había visto por estos lares.

-Sirnto mucho no haber tocado...pero la puerta estaba entre abierta.- mi primer reacción fue de quedarme con la boca semi abierta al ver a aquella castaña, aunque no me pregunten el porque.

-No se...preocupe...¿Qué necesita?- me anime a preguntar quitándome los espejuelos que utilizaba para dibujar y leer.

-Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, soy Hermione Granger, la nueva vicepresidenta de empresas Malfoy's. Yo, estaba por aquí y quería saber si el diseño de verano esta listo.- me dijo la chica castaña, otra vez con eso...maldito diseño...no saben ellos que yo no soy una máquina, necesito mi tiempo, mi espacio.

-No...aún no esta, y créame que no es sencillo diseñarlo...le agradecería si me dejara sola.- no había sido muy cortes mi tono, pero había tenido una mañana perra y lo que más deseaba era que me dejaran sola para poder hacer el diseño de los famosos trajes de verano.

-Lo siento...no quería molestar, le dejo sola...al final que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- y tras esas palabras la castaña había abandonado mi oficina, entonces note que había estado reteniendo el aliento, respire profundo y me volví a ubicar correctamente en mi silla, me coloque los espejuelos y comencé nuevamente la ardua tarea de diseñar.

Al final no había logrado terminar el diseño y había dado la hora de queda, así que abandone el edificio sin mucho problema...me dirigí a mi departamento. Al llegar allí note que mi vecina...Millicent Bulstrode estaba llegando también.

-Buenas tarde.- le salude con una sonrisa, éramos buenas amigas, se podría decir que muchas veces esa pelirroja me encargaba a su hija de siete años, realmente siempre pensé que Millie, quien sólo tiene 26 años, debió haber esperado antes de caer embarazada. Aunque seguro no se arrepiente porque ahora tiene una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados que ilumina el mundo con su bella sonrisa.

-¿Trabajo para la casa?- me pregunto Millicent señalando los papeles que cargaba, suspire y asentí con algo de pesar mientras entrábamos al ascensor.

-Si...son unos diseños que tengo que hacer...aveces no logró acabarlos en las horas laborables.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de que ella se despidiera y bajara en su piso, yo seguí hasta el último piso de aquel lugar y tantee en mi bolsa buscando las llaves mientras caminaba por el pasillo que me llevaría a mi departamento.

-Al fin coño...- suspire entrando, dejando perdida las llaves de mi carro en la mesa junto a los papeles, me acomode el cabello hacia atrás, me desprendí del pantalón ceñido y la camisa y me tire al sofá sólo con la ropa interior y sosteniendo una cerveza en mi mano.

-Ya no podía más...- suspire dándole un trago a la cerveza, estaba fría...me gustaba. Suspirando me levanté del sofá y fui a buscar los papeles que minutos atrás había dejado perdidos en el counter, los agarre y me senté en un pequeño escritorio que tenía en la sala.

-Ahora si Cho Chang...vamos a diseñar.- me alenté con una sonrisa...estuve allí por mucho tiempo, y en determinado momento la muñeca me tembló...y la vista se me oscureció y caí dormida sobre mis proyectos.

Me despertó el teléfono sonando por la estancia, me levanté de un salto y me pegue un golpe en el dedo meñique con la mesa, quejándome corrí hasta el teléfono y lo abrí colocándomelo en el oído pero seguía soñando, lo aleje de mi oreja y mire la pantalla, dándome cuenta de que era la alarma.

-Puta alarma...- susurre dejándome caer nuevamente en el sillón de la sala, cerré los ojos y suspire, estaba agotada, había estado trabajando por mucho tiempo y casi no había dormido, el casi esta demás, prácticamente si dormí por dos horas es mucho.

Me desperece y me fui al baño, al mojarme la cara con agua fría el sueño desapareció, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque unos vaqueros, una camisa sin mangas y mi gafete, me veía chula en esa foto.

Tome los papeles con los diseños, sólo faltaban algunos detalles, con mis ánimos renovados comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, un jaguar negro...estaba perro.

-Hola Susana.- salude a una rubia que pasaba corriendo frente a mi, me respondió con una sonrisa y segundos después subí al carro y arranque, el camino se me hizo corto...por allí se dice que cuando tomamos el mismo camino todos los días, llega el momento en que nos parece tal vez demasiado corto.

Baje del auto con una sonrisa y sin darme si quiera cuenta al bajar tropecé con una castaña, al subir la mirada me encontré con unos hermosos ojos que me miraban brillantes.

-ups...Lo siento.- me dijo Hermione, si no me equivoco ese era su nombre, la castaña me miraba con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, no estaba mirando.- me disculpe yo. Y ante eso...ambas reímos a la vez, nos veíamos un poco taradas en esa posición.

-Yo...me tengo ir...tengo que subir.- comenzó a decirme la castaña.

-Yo también subo, no te importa si subimos juntas.- me atreví a decir.

-Emmm no...no me importa.- me respondió ella nerviosa.

-Vamos...tengo que enseñarte los diseños de verano.- le dije con una sonrisa.

•

•

•

Bueno primer CAP, ya saben donde se irá desarrollando la historia. Jeje...pronto sabréis porque se llama "Se busca alma gemela" ;) Besos


End file.
